


Right This Very Minute

by CrabOfDoom



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi, Other, everybody lives au, public affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabOfDoom/pseuds/CrabOfDoom
Summary: It's the eve of Yule, but baby, who cares, when the present you wanted most is right in front of you?





	Right This Very Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't get a sketch to work, still wanted to do something Christmas-y, settled on a cold-open to a very warm fireside scene.

"I love you, Ravus," his soldier growled out softly, and followed with a light kiss on the prince's lower lip.

Ravus took in the sight of the smooth curves of his partner's androgynous face, the waves in unbraided silver hair, and how the bright dots of tiny electric lights graced them from every angle. He sighed, and brushed a couple of spiraling tresses of long bangs from in front of green eyes that saw nothing else in the world at that moment, but him.

"I adore you, Sapphirus," Ravus responded, with a smile warmer than the glowing fireplace between the parlor's massive pair of windows.

Before him, Safay's brows came together and his gaze darted side to side at nothing, in thought. His attention quickly returned to Ravus, with a small but visible sense of defeat.

"I don't know any words higher than that," Safay said.

Ravus might as well have melted into the thick floor pillow that he sat upon. "I didn't mean to make it a competition, Safay," he apologized. "But, truly, there simply aren't words enough in the world, for me to be certain that you know how treasured you are."

Safay's own smile turned lopsided and teasing. "You never did play fair at this game."

"I'm a cheat, am I?" Ravus challenged, low and through a grin. "Well, if that's the case, perhaps I should see what I'm able to steal, as well--"

Ravus rolled himself forward, and pushed Safay onto his back, atop a scattering of more of the large, square pillows. Safay gave an uncharacteristic shriek before he broke into laughter. Ravus found himself above Safay, between his partner's legs, and casually grasped Safay's wrists. There was no attempt whatsoever, to resist. The prince kissed his soldier's mouth with an overflowing affection.

"There's a kiss that's now mine," Ravus whispered between them. "... And another..."

"You aren't going to be taking this any further, in the middle of a party, are you?"

Ravus and Safay both looked aside to a long sofa, several feet away. Noctis hadn't raised his voice in any bid to embarrass, but Safay's shriek had nevertheless caught the attention of everyone in King Regis' private gathering of family and friends, and halted their conversations.

There was no way, however, that Ravus was going to feel any embarrassment or shame, in his lover's arms.

"Nay," he answered simply, "but if my dear sister is going to be doted upon by her entire harem..."

"It's good to be a queen," Lunafreya spoke lightly from her seat in the sofa's center, as she accepted a champagne flute from Nyx and a chocolate-covered strawberry from Prompto.

"... Then I shall take the fullest enjoyment of my gem that public decency allows," Ravus finished.

"I mean," Safay added in, "we _can_ escalate this..."

"Please, no," Ignis responded first. "The fabric on those cushions isn't meant for deep laundering."

Nearby, in a heavily padded and appropriately stately armchair, Regis watched the younger generation enjoying their Yule party with quiet, open amusement. The sounds of conversation restarted, as did the laughter, frequently interrupted by kisses. At Regis' side, his shield leaned down to speak privately in his king's ear.

"When you're ready to clear them out," Clarus said, "just bring up how many of those pillows have already been ruined, over the years."

"And why me?" Regis chuckled. "I hardly ruined them, alone, _Clarus_."

"Accuracy," his shield shrugged. "I lost count, after eleven."

\---------------


End file.
